


Four Seasons of Friendship

by Penguin2018



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin2018/pseuds/Penguin2018
Summary: After the events of season 1 Paws of Destiny, a friendship finally bloom between Po's father.
Relationships: Bao/Fan Tong (one-sided), Li Shan/Mr. Ping
Kudos: 13





	1. Summer (The Start of Pure Friendship)

**Author's Note:**

> English wasn't my first language, so if there's a mistake in grammar, I'm really sorry, and thank you for your understanding. There are some references to the events in Paws of Destiny, so be sure to watch that first. A lot of the chapters are really short so it only takes around five minutes to read.

After the events of The Paws of Destiny

Mr. Ping just set up the table on their homes (Li Shan's) in Panda Village, everything seems to be going well for all of them. After a day of work in Ping and Li Noodle Shop, Li goes toward his home and greets all of his plants.

Li said "Hello there muckberry, how are you doing Mrs. Rosemarry, look at you growing there buddy." with the upbeat tune of his. Mr. Ping quickly replied "You know that they can't speak to you right?", Li then crosses his arm and said with his annoyed tone "Oh yeah? How about your cart, at least my plants are living things you know". Mr. Ping then said with his cranky voice "Hey cart and I have been so hurt by your word".

Li sighed for a moment and said "You know what Ping, I think you on to something, I feel lonely after everything that happens that why I start to think my plants as a living thing.", Ping quickly replied "Well they are a living thing!", The old Panda said, "That's not why I meant, what I meant is maybe we are just a bit lonely and that's why we personify the thing that is dear to us". Mr. Ping said to him "Well I think that is ridiculous" and left him toward the kitchen. Li is a bit disappointed and frown by Mr. Ping action, since the arrival of Mr. Ping to see their son's performance, Li always try to talk to Mr. Ping and become friends of his.

At night, while Li sits in his couch, Mr. Ping placed a bowl of bean buns in front of him for both of them, and sit next to him. With his frown face, Li said towards Mr. Ping "Ping I felt lonely since Po and the four constellations often go toward other places rather than stay in our village". Mr. Ping said in confusion "Our village?", Li said, "of course it is ours Ping, you are a part of this big Panda family and I hope you understand that". The old goose the sighed and said "You know Li, I've been thinking about what you said earlier, maybe I am lonely since everything that's happened", Li looked at Mr. Ping with his widen eyed and said with a bit of a smile, "Well at least we are lonely together." Mr. Ping then chuckles a bit to hear that. The old Panda then continue "What do you think about me?" Mr. Ping then answers "What does your question even mean? I mean you look fine", Li then said "Well are you quite enjoy while living in this house?", Ping then said "Well this house is certainly crowded and cramped compared to my restaurant, but for some reason, I quite enjoyed it", Li then start to eat the bean buns and said "You know Ping... (swallowed his bean buns) I really meant it when I said that you mean the world to me", Mr. Ping "I know that alright", The Panda said, "I don't think you do, for as long as I live, I only had few friends, and since the Panda Massacre, I don't have any close friends, you are the first in twenty year Ping, I hope you know how much that means to me". There is a cold silent then The Panda continues nervously, "I.. don't know what to say to.. to makes my point", Mr. Ping then looked at him and said "I understand how you feel, you lost your family once, I won't let that happen again", Li wants to say more to his fellow bird but couldn't put it in the right way, so he just eat the bean buns and roll with it.


	2. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall is one of the most surreal seasons, which correspond toward the growth of the relationship between Po with his two fathers.

Autumn is a very special season for Panda village since it is the day in which the new Panda Village had been founded, following the events of the Panda Massacre. Mr. Ping and Li just begin to prepare all the food for the festival. During the preparation Po just finished one of his missions and comes to the noodle shop exclaiming "Dads !!!", both of his father quickly replies "Son" and hug him. Mr. Ping then said to Po "We missed you, Po." Po then replies "I missed you too Dads." Li then said, "You want to help us get ready?" To which Po replies with a wide smile "Of course Dad."

The three of them began to cook and prepare for the autumn festival, and at night Po sits around with the four constellations and tells a lot of his story when he enters into Jade Palace for the first time, while both of his Dads see him and smiled. Mr. Ping then said with a genuine smile "Isn't he so great, our son is a young man now". Li then replies to him with a bit of frown "Yeah (sighed), two years ago I don't even know about his presence", The Goose then tell him "Don't get that frown kind of a look to me, it's all good now", Li then said "It just... I wasn't there for him when he is a child and now I don't even know if I'm able to be called his dad". Mr. Ping then reply with his tone "Of course you are his father, look you save him from the wolves, you risk your life coming to the valley of peace which you don't even know beforehand, my point is you've done a lot of things for Po too."

A little smiled come off from the Old Panda as he says "I guess you're right", and continue "Ping I know it's a bit weird but I want to give you something". He then takes from his vest a picture of baby Po, and give it to Mr. Ping "This is the only picture of Po that wasn't used in the altar, I want you to have it". Mr. Ping then said, "Why?". The Panda looks at him and said "I've been attached to this picture for dozens of years, now I want you to have it as a sign that you are his dad too."

Mr. Ping then said with a chuckle "You don't need to give it to me as a proof that I'm his father too", to which Li quickly replied "Then take it as a sign of our friendship, we share the same son and I want you to have a reminder that I care about you too", Mr. Ping a bit hesitant but then take the photo "Thankyou Li, I know how much this meant to you"  
Li then tells Mr. Ping "Thank you Ping, you've always been there not only for our son but to myself too". With a little bit of smile Ping the said "You too Li", he continues with a more subtle tone “You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English wasn't my first language, so if there's a mistake in grammar, I'm really sorry, and thank you for your understanding. There are some references to the events in Paws of Destiny, so be sure to watch that first. A lot of the chapters are really short so it only takes around five minutes to read.


	3. In Between Seasons

At the end of the autumn season, Mr. Ping and Li decided to take a vacation towards the mountain near the village, they pack all of their belongings and decided to have a vacation for one day. The journey towards the nearby mountain at least takes around one day so they already prepare a lot of food for the old panda since he is the quickest to starve when it is about food.

When they arrive, they see a lot of orange-colored flowers and a big waterfall, to which Mr. Ping said in awe "It is beautiful", Li then quickly reply "I told you this vacation is worth doing". 

They begin to unpack all of their belongings and set up a campfire for the night. Li then sighed while looking at the waterfall and said "This is the place I took my wife to vacation right after our wedding", his face still smiling but there is a kind of sadness in his eye, he continues "I was happy at that time, I think about all the things that we could do as a family and prepare for our future", Li then look back to Mr. Ping with a big smile and said "I'm finally happy again now", to which Mr. Ping reply with a chuckle "you deserve it Li." Li then asked Mr. Ping "So what do you think about me?" to which Mr. Ping then answered, "Well this place is great and you know that already". Li then chuckled a bit and said "Well that's not what I meant", the old goose looked confused at his eyes while he continues "I mean, do you enjoy going out with me?", Mr. Ping then nodded and answered, "Of course, I enjoy going out with you, you are my friend Li, and you know that too." Li then smiled as they begin to have some fun in the mountain

The two fathers spend time all day long in the mountain and at night when Mr. Ping begin to pack their things for their journey towards Panda Village, Li said to him "How about we stayed here for one more day, I mean I really enjoy going out with you right now." Mr. Ping quite hesitant but then replies "Well.. how about The Village, we cannot go for too long since you are the chief there", The old Panda said "Don't worry about it Ping, I already asked Po to be my replacement for a while", Mr. Ping then nodded and said "Okay, but just one more day", to which the Panda really happy with the answer and said "Thankyou Ping."

After having a lot of fun for two days, both of them begin to pack all of their belongings and go to the Panda Village. In the middle of the road, snow starts to fall, and Mr. Ping said "wait, is it winter already?", Li then answers "It is usually not like this", a few hours later there's a storm and blizzard than they must go through. Because of the nature of Panda, they were resilient to the snow, but not so with the goose.

The goose begins to faint, when Li sees that, Li yelled at him "Ping !!!" with his traumatic face, he quickly takes off his vest and wrap it around the goose body. Li continues to carry his goose up until the village, then Po who sees them quickly asked him in worry "what happens?", Li said in a hurry "Son quick gives your chi!"  
After Po gives his chi to Mr. Ping, he accompanies both of his father toward his home. While Mr. Ping in bed, Li said to himself "I shouldn't have another day for vacation" while tears start to drop from his eyes.

Two days later Mr. Ping awakes still wrap in the old Panda's vest when Li sees him awake he yelled and hugs him "Ping!!!" and continue "I thought I lost you." after hugging the goose, Li starts to faint as well, but luckily there's Po nearby so he carries his Panda Dad towards his bed.   
Mr. Ping then asked Po "How long I was gone", the Panda answer with a bit of relief "Around two days dad" the Panda then continues "You don't need to thank me, dad, I just give some of my chi, I think you should thank him" while looking at Li, "He always sit here ever since you both got home, make a remedy for you every day, he literally never sleeps nor eat for you", Mr. Ping doesn't know how to reply back so Po then said "Dad, I think he is thinking about you more than just a friend..", Mr. Ping then replies to him "I know son", then Mr. Ping begin to rise up and Po tries to stop him and said "Dad you are still weak", and Mr. Ping with his chuckle then said, "Don't be ridiculous, I sleep enough for today, now go back to the training hall and train the four constelations, I'm sure you haven't train them this past two days". At first, Po is quite a bit unsure but then he nodded and said with a bit of worried “Okay dad.. just don’t get too tired” and go back to the training hall. 

Mr. Ping then covers up his Panda friend with the vest and goes to the kitchen to cook a lot of food for his old friend. At night the smell of dumpling noodles enters Li's nose and he begins to rise up and yawned. He then goes to the living room which is now filled with a lot of bowl of noodles and dumpling. Li then said to the goose "Ping you just got up! you shouldn’t be walking around like that." to which the goose reply with a laugh "Aren't you too?", Li then sits and look at the goose with confusion while the goose continues "Li you haven't eat for two days you need your strength back, that's why I cooked you a lot of food tonight", The old Panda then said "You don't need to do this Ping if I didn't-" Mr. Ping quickly intercede "Didn't what? Asked for one more day of vacation?" he laughs a bit and continues while the old Panda still a feels a bit guilty "Those two days are one of my favorite events in my entire lives if anything I should thank you for suggesting that", The old Panda is a bit shocked to hear the goose said that but the goose starts to say, "Now eat eat, no more question, today is a great day for both of us." The old Panda then begins to eat quite rapaciously and finish all of his meal in under thirty minutes.

After all of the bowl is empty, Po comes home to check both of his father, when his reach at their home, his jaw drops and he said with a bit of whining tone "Daaaad, you didn't invite me to your feast", to which both of his dads only smirked at him.


	4. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the winter festival in Panda Village, some say that winter is the best season to spend time with family.

Three weeks since the snow start to fall, Panda Village starts preparing for the winter festival. Mr. Ping himself decided to close the noodle shop for the festival to spend his time with Po and Li, even though he never did this before in The Valley of Peace.

Even though Po always gets an invitation to the winter festival celebration in Jade Palace, he never attends it since the event when he was asked to become the host of the celebration.

The winter festival celebration in Panda Village is quite different than those found in the Valley of Peace. While the winter festival in the Valley of Peace always filled with bright light, a lot of crowds, and fireworks; the winter festival in Panda Village is a lot more subtle and more towards family orientated.

Before the festival starts, while Li already prepared to go, Mr. Ping said to him "Now, now your vest is too thin to cloth you in this winter", Li then said "Don't worry Ping, I'm a Panda I can hold any type of cold" to which Mr. Ping begin to take the old panda's vest by himself. The confused panda said, "What are you doing Ping?" Mr. Ping then said, "Doing you a favor, now try this one, I made it so you wouldn't get too cold". Without hesitant Li just start to wear his new vest which has longer sleeves and more thick compared to his old vest. After trying it Li said to him, "thanks Ping this is really meant a lot to me" Mr. Ping just nodded at that response.

At the winter festival, Po and his family decided to play Mahjong in the village alley. Both of his parents start to duel in Mahjong and it is clear who's gonna win. Li said as he hit the table "Damn it Ping!!", Ping then laugh and said, "Well I already taught you how to play it so it is a fair game." Po then intercede and said to Mr. Ping "Let me try it dad", Li then said to Po "You sure you want to challenge your old man?", Po then smirk and said, "Of course I'm sure." To no one surprise Po is also wins the game. Li who sees he is losing said "How is everyone better at this game!", to which Po then reply "Don't worry dad it's just a game" with a bit of laughter. Li crosses his arm and said "I think I left something in the house, I'll be back in a minute" but his face turns to frown when he starts to walk. When Li reaches his home he looks around to make sure no one follows him, then he takes a small box, but Po who sneaks behind him said "Is that what I think it is?". Li was surprised and said while still looking at the small box "Son, what are you doing here?", Po quickly reply "well I was kinda worried about you dad and is it a ring inside that?".

His Panda dad then sighed and said "Yes son", Po then asked him "Why you didn't give him sooner dad?", then Li look at Po and said "You know?", Po with a bit of chuckle said to him "Of course I know, it was too obvious you know, so why still hesitant?". There is still a cold silence but then Li answers "I don't know what to think of him, after all this year I still love your mother and I don't want to hurt her feelings". Po said while holding his Panda Dad's back "Of course you’re not hurting her feelings, she wants you to be happy and so do I".

While both Li and Po still in the house, Mr. Ping is accompanied by Bao (One of the constellations) who said "Hey I'm Bao, you probably know me as the most powerful in the constellation" to which Mr. Ping is a bit confused what to reply so Bao just continue while starts to sit opposite to the goose "So you two are a couple?" Mr. Ping quickly reply "A couple? Don't be silly we just a friend". Bao with his hand on his back said "Ouch, I wonder how I feel if my crush said something like that", which Mr. Ping said with a bit of laughter "You mean Fan Tong?". Bao, who just drink the tea from the table spurt his drink towards the ground and said nervously "Wha-at? ee, he is just a brother to me, I... I do not like him in that kind of way". Mr. Ping then said "You know, I am one of few people who knew that he kisses your chee-" Bao intercede "Brotherly kiss", and continue "besides you know that Po’s other father love you right", he continues "I never saw he took off his vest before you faint out that time, even more, change his vest before, you know why?" Mr. Ping a bit confused so Bao continues "It is one of his deceased wife's last gift if he changes his vest like today there must be something special with his new vest". Mr. Ping then said "Mmmm" Bao then smirked and said, "you give it to him right?" Mr. Ping then nodded and said "It's just a friendly vest you know", Bao then said, "Geez, I don't think he considers it in that kind of way".

Po and his Panda dad then return to the alley and sees Bao and said "Bao, what are you doing here". Bao then said to Po "Ooo hey master Po I was just chatting with your goose dad" to which Mr. Ping replied, "more like teasing". Bao then go around leaving the two Panda's confused, Li then said "What did that kid say to you?", Mr. Ping then said "I think his undying love to Fan Tong", to which Po then put his paw on his mouth and said with high pitch noise "Eee, Bao and Fan Tong are in love?" Mr. Ping then said, "Just Bao Po, I don't know anything about Fan Tong". Po then said "Still awesome!!", and the three of them start to play Mahjong again.


	5. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter.

Winter finally over, the lunar new year festival is about to start. Po decided to celebrate the festival with the furious five in the valley of peace, leaving both his father in the Panda Village. The festival is also known to be a festival of love, in Panda Village itself, the festival is celebrated by giving a gift to the loved one and giving money to the children.

Mr. Ping initially doesn't want to participate in this kind of festival, because he really hates giving his money to the children. Li then insisted with all of his excitement "Come on Ping, it's gonna be great you know", of course, Li wants to gifts one of his precious gifts ie the ring toward Mr. Ping, to which Mr. Ping replies to him "well what's there to celebrate? the festival is only for a lover or a parent you know and Po went to the valley", but Li said "Come on it doesn't matter what it celebrates as long as we have fun together", seeing the excitement of the old Panda, Mr. Ping then agree to go to the festival.

Li already prepares everything, from the ring to all of the lines that he’s going to say, but when he sees both of his vests hang, he doubts himself again. _What should I wear, what would my wife think of me_. The goose who sees The old Panda a bit puzzled of what vest to wear said to him "you should wear hers", Li then look to him and said in surprised, "How do you know that it's from her?", Mr. Ping then chuckles a bit "Bao tells me at winter festival" then continues "Li this is a festival of love you should wear hers to show her your love, even though both of you already are separated by realms."

Li is a bit hesitant but then choose to listen to his old friend, the festival starts around late at night and a lot of performances from their Panda friends. The last performance is from the four constellations which are a play about their story against Jindiao. At the end of the play while they are waiting towards the midnight Bao sat next to Mr. Ping, which Mr. Ping quickly said to him with his cranky voice "No money for you", Bao then put his arm around Mr. Ping and said "Relax I'm not asking for money, I just want to talk to your boyfriend." before Mr. Ping can reply anything to him, Bao quickly switch his sit position with Mr. Ping and said, "Hey there chief, where's the ring?" Li surprised and a bit stunned by that, Bao continues "Relax I haven't told Mr. Ping about it", Li then said, "Kid, do you run out of people to tease?" Bao then said, "I'm not here to tease you, I'm just asking". Before Bao can continue his conversation with Li, he is asked to sit with other constellations.

At midnight when the fireworks start to lit up, when every couple starts to give something for their partner Li want to give something for Mr. Ping, but before he can, Mr. Ping is asked to give a speech as the father of the Dragon Master, and after that Li is asked to give another speech to as a chief to close the festival.

The festival is now over and the big Panda feels so defeated and thought to himself. _Is she disagree about this? Is she want me to be alone?_ With his frowned deeply disappointed face he returns home with Mr. Ping. The old goose who haven't notice his friend's feeling said "that is a wonderful festival", Li then reply with a sad tone "sure it does Ping", Mr. Ping quickly realized something's wrong and look at the old Panda begin to cry then said with his soft voice "Hey, what's wrong?" Both of them stop at the door of their house. Li then sighed and said "It's.... nothing Ping" Mr. Ping then said, "Did I say something wro-?" Li then intercede "No, it's just, I have a plan for both of us and it totally fails." Mr. Ping then said, "You want to propose to me aren't you?" Li then replies with a question "How do you know that?" Mr. Ping then said "I can't help but overhear the conversation between you and Bao", Li still look down so Mr. Ping said, "Li, I want you to wear the vest from your wife to show you care about her even though you are ready to fall in love again and I'm sure she wants you to be happy, you truly love her Li." Li then look at Ping and said "How do you know that she also wants me to fall in love again? Isn't today’s a disaster." Mr. Ping then said, "Far from it Li." While there is a bit of silence, the old goose continues "There is an old saying that it is better to not join one festive event with another. For your wife, both the festival and your proposal must be special events that she wants you to be happy on both festivals rather than only happy on one festival, that's a prove that she wants you to be happy right?" With a widened eye, Li then take the small box and with his knee on the ground said to Mr. Ping "Then, will you?", to which Mr. Ping reply with a smile while taking the box and opening it to Li "Well, will you?" The old Panda replies with a smile while a tear of joy drops from his eye "Yes Ping, I do." Mr. ping then put the ring on to the old Panda paws and finally, both of Dragon Master's dad hug each other.


End file.
